Home Lost
by Hono no Tora
Summary: When an evil monster crosses the Sea of Stars to the Celestial Plain, Amaterasu must save her people. And a strange man from the treaterous Moon Tribe must stand by her side. But will she be able to save her home and the ones that she love? Celestial Plains destruction, three-shot. Based on the info given at the end of Okami from the Celestials and Waka.
1. the Celestial Plain

**Sorry for this chapter's stupid shortness. I wanted to get to the point of the story. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or the story line. I just wanted to write it all, how i see it going down. I do hope you'll enjoy :) and WHY ISN'T ANYBODY REVEIWING! :'( it makes me sad...**

Amaterasu looked over the beautiful field that lay before her. The divine wind brushed through her snow-shite shimmering hair, carrying a soothing moisture to it. The Celestial Plain had to be the most beautiful place in all of the worlds. Every flower was lit up with the light of the sun, and the view was just as beautiful at night when the stars shone all around. And when one looked below, they could see swirling pale blue clouds seemingly holding up the Plains. Marko, the Celestial Merchant, walked up to her side.

"This place truly is beautiful, isn't it, my Lady?" he asked, sighing at the peaceful site.

"Indeed, it is," she responded. Then, out of an ominous feeling, she looked over, several miles away, to the huge Ark that the Moon Tribe had sent them years ago as a gift. The man who delivered it didn't seem to know very much about it. It was composed of cold iron, with blue glowing runes. They depicted strange things; a spider, a bull-like creature with arms holding swords, an -headed snake, a person's skeleton with swords as well, a dog-like thing with nine tails, and a circle with a pointy-fingered hand on it. She respected the moon tribe- or what was left of them, fro they had recently been nearly wiped out by countless beasts of darkness- but she had a very bad feeling about the Ark. It seemed…_evil_.

"Well," she said, "I think I better go check up on some things." She gave a warm smile, as always, and strode off to where her temple was. A white horse trotted up to her, and she petted his muzzle and hugged his neck. Kaze was his name, and he was the most beautiful horse she had ever laid eyes on. He had such warm, deep, brown eyes that invited one in to relax. He nickered softly to Amaterasu, and she tore herself away from the peaceful moment, as she did any. But there were godly things that needed tending to.

**GGAAAHHH click da next chapter button pleeeeaaaaasssssssseee! it gets good! and then _REVEIW_ :) they're quite welcome**


	2. Destruction wrought

**This was my favorite chapter to write because of the sad part with Ammy and Waka. Hope you enjoy!**

That night, when it was the stars instead of the sun that lit up the grass and flowers, a terrifying roar that shook the ground woke Amaterasu with a start. She sat up from the soft bed of grass she slept on, and looked around with fear beginning to creep its way into her mind. She attempted to shove it away, and stood up to see what it was that had roared. Nothing made that noise around here. Several screams from Celestials along the Sea of Stars could be heard even from where she was.

She transformed into her wolfen form, and ran, golden flowers springing up at her every step, until she came to the delta of the River of the Heavens. What she saw sent a horrible chill down her spine. A giant serpent, with the base of its body the size of a small mountain donning a large golden bell, and eight long, tree-thick necks sporting 8 dragon-like heads, was making its way across the Sea of Stars. Right towards the Celestial Plain. The creature was golden, but it seemed to shine a dark red and black from behind.

Not sure what else to do, Amaterasu crouched and let loose a mighty battle roar. She leapt forward, taking Solar Flare and swinging it in one of the evil beast's faces. However, not even her most powerful of Divine Instruments could pierce the monster's golden scales.

"_Ha! You foolish goddess! You dare to try to defeat the mighty Orochi? It is time that Light be destroyed and Darkness prevail!"_

Said the ugly thing in a deep voice. The voice was smothered in shadow and evil, and the sound of a deep and deadly curse emanated from the beast.

Amaterasu landed back on the ground, unsure how to handle this "Orochi" creature. Just as she did, the foremost head struck out at her, its ugly maw wide open.

"I don't think so!" said a slightly familiar voice. A figure jumped out in front of Amaterasu, a glowing green sword drawn, shielding her from Orochi. She could see that he had nearly ground-length hair the color of gold. She recognized him then as the man who had delivered the cold iron Ark my the Moon Tribe. The green blade seemed to almost stick into Orochi's force-field on its head, stopping it from attacking Amaterasu. It finally managed to pull away, and it reared back its head, shaking it a bit.

"_Puny moonling! It was your own race who made me invincible! You know very well that I cannot be defeated!"_

"What!" cried out Amaterasu, furious. "The Moon Tribe knew about this! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Forgive me, ma' charie! I had no idea of this up until recently!" cried out the man. "Please, you must flee to the ark with your people! They wish not to leave without you!"

"Whoa, I am not getting on that thing! And I don't want my people getting on there, either!"

"Ma' charie, I fear there is no other way for their survival and your own! Please!"

"And who's going to take care of this monster? You!"

Orochi was poising himself for another attack. Amaterasu used her tail as her brush and painted a single dot just in front of the beast's nose as it stuck out. A huge pine tree suddenly spouted, blocking its strike.

"Come!" cried the man, taking Amaterasu by the hand (for she had transformed back into a person) Though reluctant, the sun goddess ran with the man, away from the pursuing beast.

"Why don't you explain to me what exactly is going on here?" Amaterasu demanded.

"I would, ma' charie, but I fear we haven't time now!"

She glanced over her shoulder. The sight of the path of destruction through the Sea of Stars, and a wide swath of the River of the Heavens nearly brought the goddess to tears. She loved that river and the sea. They soon arrived at the Ark, which was floating in mid air, a rainbow bridge arcing from the ground to the port opening into the side of the ship's bow. Hundreds of Celestials were boarding. Amaterasu didn't like the sight of it, but she figured that if everyone were to survive, escape was the only option.

Only a few ware on board when Orochi came back into sight.

"Everyone, hurry! Quickly! You must board before it arrives!" urged the Moon Tribe man.

Amaterasu took his example of urging the people forward, saying, "Go on, go on. Please, hurry," and gently putting her hand on the backs of everyone that passed her, moving them on.

Again, a deafening roar shook both the earth and the air, forcing Amaterasu to cover her ears.

Then she heard the man from the Moon start giving instructions on how to get the Ark started and how to drive it. "Drive it on full speed, to somewhere far away form here, understand?"

Then, he began to run towards the monster. Amaterasu caught him by the shoulder. "What are you doing! You can't possibly beat that thing!"

"I know I can't, but I can hold him off," came his argument.

Amaterasu thought for a moment. "I'm coming too! I won't let this thing destroy my land!"

Just then, do everyone's utter dismay, the rainbow bridge leading to the Ark's port suddenly began to dissolve into sparkles, leaving nothing for the Celestials to stand on. They all fell to the ground, though softly. But the worst part was, the door to the innards of the Ark began to close. Many a Celestial called out the names of the friends and loved ones who had fallen behind them, only to be cut off by an iron door.

"NO!" Amaterasu cried, her voice breaking from the strain of her cry, but it was to no avail. The Celestials who had fallen could do nothing, but watch and wait for the monster Orochi to arrive or for their great Goddess to defeat it.

Amaterasu ran forth with the Moon Tribe man, ready to stop the horrendous beast at any cost but at that of her people. Again, she transformed into a shimmering white wolf with crimson markings on her face and sides, and red imbued swirls of fur on her paws, shoulders, and on the back of her hind legs. Her crimson striped, black tipped tail serving as her brush, Amaterasu and the man from the Moon tribe battled the great beast. But no matter how hard they tried, they could make nary a mark on the terrible creature. Finally, Orochi seemed to tire of dealing with them, and the Fire head thrashed its mighty neck, hitting Amaterasu and sending her flying into a boulder poking its head out of the ground.

…for the first time, she was enveloped in darkness … confusion … darkness…pain…fear…all of these terrible things slithered their way into her. What was going on? How did the lunar civilization do this, and why? She couldn't see. There was nothing to see. She could tell that her head, sides, and back hurt like nothing she had ever known. How could she let this happen? What would happen to the Celestials-her people? What would happen to her home? Would all that she had come to care for come to a brutal, dark ending?

When she came to, not a living Celestial stood. All were dead…Orochi, the horrid eight headed serpent, had feasted on most, then when it had its fill, he had simply crushed the others. Tears streaked down Amaterasu's wolfen cheeks. The Ark was still hovering above its shrine. Why hadn't it taken off yet?

She heard a groan from next to her. She looked over, and saw the lunar civilian begin to stir. He began to mumble to himself. "The Chosen One … only then….Amaterasu!"

She struggled to stand. Orochi was somewhere out of sight now. Her head pounding, she managed to walk over to the man. With a swirl of cherry blossoms, she transformed into her human-shape once more. She put a hand on his shoulder, and helped him to sit up. He held his side and Amaterasu could see blood seeping between his fingers. His breathing came in jagged, painful breaths.

The goddess held a sudden sympathy and care for him. He was the only living soul around her, and she sensed that he had a pure heart. "What is your name?" she managed to ask.

It took him a moment, but the man responded, "Waka…that is my name. I swear to you, I knew nothing of this-"

"It doesn't matter now," she cut him off.

"Or I would have warned you," he finished. She looked at his face, and saw tears welling in his eyes. He had seen the same damage she had. And he felt guilty for not knowing sooner, for not alerting the people of the Celestial Plain.

"Do not blame yourself. You did not know, and that is not your fault," she tried to comfort him.

He could only cover his face with a hand as an attempt to hide his hears. But his sobs were perfectly audible to her.

"Hush, Waka." She took his head in her hands and gently kissed his forehead. "We must concentrate on the future now."

He finally managed to get his emotions under control. When he did, he looked directly into Amaterasu's golden eyes, and said, "_Orochi can only be defeated with the power of the Chosen One._"

Amaterasu was puzzled. "The Chosen One? Who is that? Where can we find them?"

"I don't know…only that when he is ready, Orochi can be defeated. But I can't tell who it will be.""'Will be?' So we must wait?" asked the sun goddess, disappointed.

"I am afraid so…but at least it's a chance," was Waka's reply.

Amaterasu wished she could help him with his injury, but there were no brushstrokes that could heal a wound, and no healing herbs nearby, either. "If you go and face him once more…" he took a couple of breaths, "then I will fight by your side." The resolute tone in his voice told Amaterasu that there was no argument. She only nodded gravely, but gratefully. At least one of the Moon Tribe would fight against their own curse.

Amaterasu helped Waka to stand. His breathing grew more rugged for a moment, and he winced and nearly stumbled, but the goddess's firm, warm hand kept him up. "Thank you, ma' charie."

And so, the hunt for the dreaded Orochi began.

**So, how doid you like? R&R, then just keep reading then R&R again, please!**


	3. In the Land of Men

**This is the last chapter, so tell me what you think. I made the part up about how Ammy and Ishaku meet. The concept was that he couldn't open the door from the inside, so he was stuck there untill Ammy opened it. Annyways, hope you enjoy!**

Waka and Amaterasu found the ugly, cursed beast seemingly waiting for them near the edge of the River of the Heavens. Its eight necks swayed back and forth, nearly dangling their heads in front and above them. The foremost head, the one that represented fire, made clear by the helm it wore that sported a crimson flame decoration, came fore ward and said, _"Moonling and Goddess, you know your attempts are futile against me. You are offering yourselves as sacrifices to me, then, yes." _It was definitely more of a statement than a question. _"Do you really hope to defeat me? When I feast on enough souls, I shall become God of the Underworld and usher in Darkness unto the world. No one can stop me!"_

"You shall face your doom, you deformed snake!" Cried Amaterasu. "You will never get away with slaying my people!" She jumped, doing a flip in mid air, and in a burst of cherry blossoms, landed back as a shinning wolf. She ushered out a battle roar that rivaled even that of Orochi. And she lunged forward, Waka at her side, his glowing green blade in his hands.

Amaterasu finally managed to use the Blizzard technique to freeze the lightning head, but other than that, she was only able to constantly strike the beast. And even then, it never caused any damage. Then it hit her. "Waka, the bell! Go for the bell!" The bell had to be the monster's life source. Waka nodded to her and managed to jump to the side of the Earth head he was battling, and landed on the back of the creature. His sword left green flares of light where ever it struck on the bell, and with each strike, the dragon heads and necks writhed and thrashed with pain. Then the Fire head shook off the pain and turned to Waka, who was oblivious to it.

"Waka, look out!" Amaterasu used Power Slash on the head, and while it didn't hurt it, it made it stop the advance.

Then Amaterasu noticed that Orochi was on the very edge of a destroyed patch of the River. If it moved back any further, it would fall…

"Waka, go help those on the Ark! Get them away from here!"

"But ma'charie-" he began to protest, but was cut off.

"Just GO!"

Waka dared argue no further.

"I'll take it from here," she reassured him as he leapt off Orochi's back.

Another mighty roar was let loose from Amaterasu, and while all of the heads were still dazed, she jumped onto Orochi and began attacking the bell. Each stroke from her Divine Brush and every strike from Solar Flare sent Orochi farther back, until, finally…

Gravity was non-existent. The wind ripped at the goddess's face, and Orochi struggled to keep all of his heads facing Amaterasu. She gripped the edge of the bell with her maw, and she could feel her fangs digging into the soft gold. She heard a roar of pain come from several of the heads, but the sound was tore away in the wind. They fell, fell for ever as it seemed. Amaterasu caught a fleeting glimpse between thrashing necks and out of the corner of her eye of the Ark flying away from the plains.

Her jaws remained locked onto the bell. She folded her ears back to keep the wind from deafening her. She held fast. Another glipse of the Ark, but this time, smoke trailed in its wake. And instead of flying away, it was plaining steeply.

_No… _tears of the pain of knowing her people's horrible fate were ripped from her eyes.

They fell…through the sky, through pink and purple hue clouds, and through the crimson sunset…Orochi roared once more…until…_**BAM! **_Instead of being held vertically like when falling, she was jerked to her side, to the ground of Orochi's mountainous body. Amaterasu's teeth finally left the bell with a painful yank, and she thudded to the ground. She heard rocks crumbling and falling. She opened her eyes just in time to see one that was going to fall on her. She shoved herself up and jumped off Orochi's back. Another stone fell just in front of her, making her jump back, and another. She took a quick look up, which confirmed to her that they were in a large cavern, then sprinted through a tunnel that leaded away from the huge, crumbling chamber.

She ran along the path that led away from the cavern, which was in a mountain in the middle of a lake, and up a narrow hill to a large, hilly field. She jumped from ledge to ledge on the path, eager to get away from the dreaded Orochi.

She ran, and ran, until she came into a very small village. She felt somewhat safe here.

She tried transforming into a human, but could not. She realized that she was in the land of men, of mortals. Some of her godly powers, like changing shape, could not be done here. She also could not speak while in her wolf form here, which she knew would be a difficult gap to cross.

Then she noticed several villagers gathered outside their houses, looking up at the purple sky in awe and wonder to the spectacle they had witnessed- a huge beast falling from the sky. No one seemed to notice Amaterasu. She slinked off to a place where no one would notice her for a while to recuperate from the brutal events. There, she let her tears fall. Beautiful, sparkling tears that gleamed in the rising moon light, but tears of deep, brutal, scarring sorrow, none the less.

She waited there, in that village for years. She waited for Waka's prophecy to become fulfilled, and year by year, she watched as another innocent, defenseless maiden was chosen as a sacrifice to the dreaded Orochi. The worst part was, she knew that there was nothing she could do about it for now. The villagers, when they noticed her patrolling the streets at night near the time of the sacrifice, began to call her a monster, a familiar of Orochi's. They had no clue as to how much it hurt her to hear them call her that. They eventually dubbed her "Shiranui".

Once, while exploring Shinshu Field, as the place was called, she noticed a cat statue. Curious, she held her brush over it and lo and behold, purple smoke erupted from the brush's tip. She painted a line from the statue to the top of the ledge it was situated against. She climbed up the line, which had turned into yellow paw prints, to highest place in all of Shinshu Field. That's when she noticed also the large dome at the top of a hill. From its top came a seven-pronged sword. She could tell by the stone of its make and the mere architecture that it was made by the Moon Tribe. _So, they've visited this land, too._ She painted a lightning bolt to the tip of the sword, not sure what else to try, and the dome began to turn. It turned, until a small door opened. Just in the doorway, a small yellow light lay on the ground. She walked up to it to find that it was a small person wearing a beetle shell on his head. When she sniffed him, he rolled over, then sat up. "What the-" he started, then looked closer at the wolf in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, and asked, "Are you a god?" Amaterasu twitched her ears and wagged her tail at the recognition. "Well, what's your name?" Amaterasu could only speak in her mind, but the little man could tell what it was she was trying to say. "Amaterasu? That's a bit long…Mind if I just call you Ammy? Well, I'm Ishaku, Poncle of Pnc'tan and 6th Celestial Envoy. Nice to meet you. What'd ya say if I just follow you around for a bit?" and so was her first real friend in the land of men.

One day, a boy was born. Amaterasu had a very definite feeling of faith in this boy, named Nagi. She watched him grow, year by year, until he was a middle-aged self-proclaimed warrior. For several years, each time near the festival, he challenged her. She would accept the challenge to test his skills. But each year, he failed to thwart her, even a bit. She was very concerned in his lack of the ability to do this, for if he could not beat her, then how could he possibly defeat Orochi? As her faith began to wein, she spoke with Ishaku on the subject.

"Just have faith in him, Ammy! You have to!" encouraged Ishaku. She was very glad to have him as a companion.

Each year they fought, until the ninety-ninth year of Orochi's reign. That night, Amaterasu had walked through a gate, obviously built by the Moon Tribe. She arrived a hundred years in the future, in a strange, snowy land. There, she fought alongside a wolf that was uncannily similar to herself, whom of which also traveled with a spunky Poncle. She seemed stunned that she was there. With that wolf was also a dark blue and crimson furred wolf, who was referred to as "Oki". Selfish and stupid he seemed, and it was for him that she became so gravely injured for. When the other white wolf, who was also called "Ammy" by her Poncle-this confirmed Amaterasu's thought that this was to be her reincarnation- saved her from falling to her doom on the side of a volcano, she saw that Oki had saved them all from being crushed by a large tree. He stayed by her side until Ishaku arrived. (And while she didn't mention it, she was rather insulted when Oki kept referring to her as a male) She finally managed to gather her last ounce of strength, and left to go back through the Moon tribe-built time-gate, or Spirit Gate, as Ishaku came to call it, to face her true doom while saving Nagi from a falling stone in the Moon Cave. She was pleased to know that her reincarnation had also gone through the Spirit Gate, and had fought her own battle for her. At least the job had been done. As she lye in a soft patch of grass in Kamiki Village, slowly awaiting the end of her own days, she felt her soul begin to split, into thirteen entites...A grin crossed her face. It was over. Alas, Orochi had been slain, and no more would it hurt innocent people. Now that she knew that she would be reborn, she also hoped to see Waka again. To thank him for all that he had done. An old hand stroked her head, and she let out a hoarse bark, and drifted off, as if into sleep.

And you know the rest of the story.

**R&R, Please! how did you like it? what did you not like? there's always the review box just below!**


End file.
